What Happens in Vegas
by j-rizzolis
Summary: Derek and Emily are in for quite the surprise after a case in Vegas. Set post 4x07.


**Title:** Waking Up in Vegas

**Author:** xxCallicaTruLovexx

**Rating:** T (for now)

**Fandom:** Criminal Minds

**Pairings:** Derek/Emily

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this idea. All characters and shows belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Her head pounded, her mouth was dry, her body ached. What the hell had she done last night? She shifted onto her side with a groan and grimaced as the light streaming through the thin curtains hit her in the face. She brought her left hand up in hopes of blocking out the unwanted light when a glint caught her attention. She opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the bright light, slowly registering the gold band around her left ring finger. She felt the bed move beside her and she gasped when she saw who was laying in bed next to her.<p>

Derek felt like he had been hit by a semi - scratch that, a steamroller which then reversed and backed over him. He shifted in bed, turning his head away from the blinding light filtering through the window. His nose was assaulted by the smell of faint perfume, something he knew he should recognize, but something that he couldn't quite place. He took a deep breath, the sweet smell filling his nostrils. He opened his eyes slowly, noting the headache steadily pounding behind his eyes. As his vision clear, he saw the soulful brown eyes of one Emily Prentiss looking back at him.

"We need to talk," she said softly, as if minding his pounding head, or maybe just her own.

"Good idea," he agreed, sitting up slowly with her following suit.

That sat in silence for a few minutes, each gathering their thoughts. Derek's eyes wandered over to Emily, watching her as she pulled her knees to her chest, pulling the sheet tighter around her naked body.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked cautiously, eyeing the gold metal on her finger.

"You have one too," she said in lew of an answer, pointing meekly to his left hand.

"So this means that we're..."

"Yep."

"What do you want to do?" he asked, almost afraid of her answer. If he had to admit, he'd admit that being married to Emily Prentiss wasn't the worst thing in the world. In fact, he kind of liked the idea of it, but Emily wasn't the marrying type. She was independent, and that's the way she wanted it. He prided her on it, and even praised her for not settling down like he knew her mother wanted her to do.

But the final decision on what they would do depended on Emily. If she decided she wanted a divorce, he'd give her one. No matter how much he wanted to, he wouldn't force her to stay in a sham of a marriage that neither one of them could remember.

"I think we should get an annulment," Emily finally answered after a moment.

"If that's what you want." This was her decision and he was going to stick by it.

"Derek, don't sound like that. Even if we wanted to, we couldn't stay married. You know that the FBI frowns down on interagency relationships," she said, sound unconvinced that she actually wanted the annulment.

"I know," he said, his hand lightly covering hers.

"Let's just deal with this when we get back to D.C.," she said as she got up from the bed, wrapping the sheet around her body before disappearing into the bathroom.

Derek laid back on the bed as he ran is hands over his face. How did they end up like this?

* * *

><p><strong>12 Hours Earlier<strong>

_"Just one more," she persuaded, pushing another mixed alcohol concoction into his hand, her carefree laugh contagious._

_"This is the last one, Princess, for both of us," he chuckled as he took a drink of the electric blue beverage. "What is this?"_

_"I don't know, but it's good, right?" she asked, leaning heavily against him as she sipped her own._

_"Come on, Princess, let's get you out of here. We don't want the rest of the team to leave without us."_

_It took a couple of minutes, but he finally convinced her to leave the rest of her drink and to let him walk her back to her hotel._

_As they stepped into the cool night air, she moved closer to him, her arm looping through his as she rested her head on his shoulder. The walk was quiet for the most part until Emily spotted something and insisted they stop. Apparently, drunk Emily like bright, shiny things._

_"Emily, we really should get back to the hotel," Derek told her, not noticing what they were standing in front of._

_"Come on, it'll be fun," she insisted, smiling as she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the little 24-hour chapel._

_Her smile was contagious, and he couldn't help but smile as well as they stood in front of Elvis. As he slipped the accommodated gold band onto her finger, he knew that this would be a moment to remember forever._

* * *

><p><em>italicized indicates flashback<em>

__**To be continued...**


End file.
